


An Interesting Turn of Events

by wiccanstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating, Destiel - Freeform, Drabbles, Looong, M/M, Oneshot, Pie, Supernatural - Freeform, bad past, iron chef america, it's 4 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiccanstiel/pseuds/wiccanstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is competing in Iron Chef America, but there's one catch- he's cooking with a partner against a world-famous Iron Chef. And not only that, but it just so happens that his partner and him have a past. A very long past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interesting Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is just a rough little oneshot that i had the inspiration of writing at 4 in the morning.  
> And okay, I know it's kinda long, but damnit these characters get away from me so easily and it's like they decide when it's gonna end.  
> I'm really really sorry if I get the technicalities of what happens on Iron Chef America wrong because I haven't watched it in a loong time. Just think of it as a special episode or something. Idk.  
> All of the food (besides pie) came from my own imagination so it's not my fault if you try making it and it tastes horrible.  
> anyways enjoy! c:
> 
> *Completely unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.*

Dean was sweating as he waited behind the door that would lead him to the beginning stages of the competition. This was it. This was as big as he could go. Iron Chef. If he won this, his business would skyrocket. 

He was still slightly stunned that he was chosen. Yeah, he was well known, but he hadn't thought he was _that_ well known. It had come as a shock in the mail, one that had made his jaw drop and his co-chef take him out to party in celebration. He had gotten his own VIP room because he was "Chef Winchester" of _The Impala_. People had asked for autographs. The whole thing had made him gape, because he rarely left the kitchen. He was a tad bit anti-social. 

He heard the call for the contestants to take their places and straightened himself up a bit. He wasn't sure who he was facing, which made him all the more nervous. The lights dimmed and smoke machines started up. Dean replayed what the PA with the brown hair and the pretty gray eyes had told him earlier in his mind. 

"You're supposed to wait here until the lights go out. When you see the yellow lights come on and the door open up, that's your cue to start walking. When you get to the end of this little hallway thing just stand there and pose, or something. " he tried to mimic a pose but sort of gave up in the process and kept talking. "Ted'll keep talking. Someone else should come by with more instructions." Dean had just nodded, his nerves impeding his ability to speak. The PA had just patted his shoulder and said, "Good luck, man." and walked away. 

Dean was brought back to the present when he heard the sound of Ted's voice. The yellow lights snapped on and illuminated the hallway filled with smoke that he was supposed to walk through, and he took one last deep breath before fixing his posture and walking forward with fake confidence. 

The doors opened like foretold, and he stopped there and crossed his arms. He was staring forward and trying to seem intimidating like his brother had coached him. He then walked down the runway ( god he hated that word ) while Ted told the millions of viewers about his professional background to stand in front of the host. 

Except he almost tripped and fell halfway there because Ted was spewing the second contestant's information and it was like being punched in the gut. "... he stars in his own show called Food by Angels on Food Network. He comes from a huge family of chefs and has several other successful brothers with restaurants scattered around LA. He's been cooking since he can remember and he's had his food praised from critics from as far as Italy. Please welcome, Castiel Novak. " Dean wondered briefly if they had set this up on purpose, if Castiel's brother Balthazar had influenced them to put them together in an effort to get them to talk to each other again. 

His feet had continued moving without his consent and he found himself standing infront of the very man he had sworn to never contact again. The man with electric blue eyes, with lips that begged to be ruined. The man with messy brown hair that he'd pulled and kissed and whispered in. He was vaguely aware that Ted had stopped talking and that the host had just said his name. Dean nodded in recognition, breaking his gaze with those blue eyes that he so easily got lost in. Blue eyes that had lied, that had spied, that had cheated. Instead his focused his attention on The Chairman welcoming them. He quietly murmured thanks and heard the gravely voice across from him do the same. 

The Chairman was quick to tell them that this was not a regular competition, that the both of them would be competing against an Iron Chef nicknamed Lucifer, who had requested two competitors instead of one. Dean had of course already known that, but it still made his palms sweat and his stomach twist. Lucifer, also known as Nick, was not only one of the best chefs in the entire world, but he was as vile as Gordon Ramsay. 

"Oh, and one other thing." The Chairman was staring at them with a mischievous glint in his eye. "You two will be working as a team. Good luck. Let the battle begin!"

Dean felt his stomach drop. Castiel was standing there with his mouth half - open, and Dean couldn't be more glad that the cameras had stopped rolling. The Chairman had already strolled away, leaving them to put on their aprons and make their way to where the special ingredient would be revealed. 

Castiel closed his mouth. "Hello, Dean." 

Dean took a deep breath. "Hey, Cas." He added a tentative little smile to show that he wasn't still mad about what had happened all those years ago. 

Cas nodded and visibly deflated. "Look, I know we have a large past, but we're going to have to put that behind us if we want to work together efficiently." He was staring at Dean with those eyes and- _oh god_ he had missed those eyes. Dean cleared his throat and broke eye contact, _again_. He nodded. "I, for one, don't want to loose. Just hurry your ass up, they're waiting for us." 

They both grabbed their aprons and walked over to where The Chairman and Nick were standing, and Nick glanced at them and smirked. Dean felt Cas glaring at him, and rightfully so. When Cas was young and naive, Nick had stolen one of Cas' best recipes and claimed it as his own. He had then proceded to get rich off of it, enough to start his own restaurant and make a name for himself. 

Dean was still wondering if this was a set-up and how much trouble someone would have to go through to do that when The Chairman presented the secret ingredient as - apples. 

Cas saw Dean's entire face light up as he stepped forward to touch them. Castiel held back a sigh, and realized part of him had never stopped loving him, not even after he was thrown out of Dean's home and deleted from his cell. Watching Dean pick up an apple slice and popping it in his mouth - a mouth he would very much like to kiss. He refocused on the apples in front of him and scrutinized them. Granny Smith, Fuji, and Japanese were just several of the many different kinds. None were organic, which saddened him, but the variety pleased him, and he knew it would please Dean. He could see a pie not far in the distance. They both stepped back for a final parting word, and then were off.

Dean was pulling out bowls for pie crust as the viewers were introduced to the judges when he heard a quiet "oh" and a "Hello, Sam." He cursed as he pulled out the bowls and utensils, because he could see a camera crew approaching and he didn't want this interaction on film. 

He turned around to see Cas with and absurd about of apples in a giant bowl and a few more balanced in his arms standing in front of his brother who was holding flour and wine. "Cas, Sam. Sam, Cas. I believe you two have met before. And Sam, you know I got over it and we really don't have the time here so can you please hand me the flour and get me some sugar." Sam snapped out of it right away and handed Dean his flour, and walked away to get the rest of the ingredients for pie crust. "Thank you." Cas said, setting down the apples and turning on the oven. "I was feeling rather intimidated by your brother's glare. I had completely forgot about our co-chefs." 

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Dean responded, setting up a mixer*. "Who's your's?" 

Right at that moment, Anna decided to stop by and drop off some extra spoons and spices. "So Castiel, what are you- oh. Hello, Dean." They both sighed and Cas basically gave Anna the same speech that Dean gave Sam, and when she walked off to gather fruit for the puree that Cas had told her to make, Dean noticed the camera man in front of him. He trained his eyes back on the dough he was making, blush creeping up his neck. He really didn't want to be caught staring at the man next to him in front of millions of people. He finished the dough and placed it in three small pans, and walked over to help Sammy, leaving Cas to put them in the oven. 

They didn't even notice the judges.

They worked seamlessly together, with barely any interaction, due to years of practice. So much so that all five* judges took notice. Gabriel, Raphael, Ellen, Balthazar, and Michael all sat at the table. Ted had kept them talking the entire time, but after 15 minutes Raphael had pointed out that Dean and Castiel hadn't even discussed the pie that was cooking and yet Cas knew that Dean was going to make it. 

"They work so well together, it's like they've been doing this their whole life. I'm impressed." Judge Raphael commented. Of course, Gabriel knew the reason, but he didn't tell. 

"Yeah. I haven't seen two strangers so comfortable around each other like that before. Especially with so many extra people." Ellen noted. 

"Dean must have been watching a whole lot of Castiel's show to know he likes to taste everything." Gabriel said, making everyone chuckle. 

"They remind me of me and my wife." Michael said softly. This led to another round of Gabriel's sexual innuendo's ("I bet he tenderizes his meat like Castiel showed him","He probably enjoys bananas as much as Castiel does")

The clock was just reaching 5 minutes when Dean went to get his pie from the oven. The smell was making his mouth water, and he very much wanted to eat one. That must have been apparent, because Sam took the pies out of his hands and Castiel started pulling out plates and placing and garnishing them. Dean turned back to his steaks and placed the sauteed apples on top of them. Sam and Anna were working on finishing off a apple puree type margarita thing with hurried motions. The judges were all holding their breaths. 

_10 ... 9 ... 8 ... 7 ... 6 ..._

Everyone was placing their dishes on a plate and making sure they hadn't left anything behind. 

_5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ..._

Nick was smirking at them from where he was standing across the kitchen. 

The timer went off. 

They all stood back as their plates were carried away and brought to the judges. Dean and Castiel Cleaned up in silence. 

"I just wanted to say you're forgiven." Dean said gruffly, wiping his hands on a towel. Castiel looked up in astonishment, having thought he would never hear those words. "You know. For cheating on me with Crowley. For everything that you did before that. For all the lies. You're forgiven."

It took Cas a few seconds to find his voice, but when he did he made sure it conveyed everything he was feeling. "I .. thank you. So much. You have no idea what those words mean to me." Dean cleared his throat. "So .. when this is all over, do you want to go and get a drink with me? Start over?"

Cas saw a camera man approaching them so he quickly responded with a "Yes" and a smile before pushing past him to get in position for the next scene. 

They passed through the tasting with only one critique, and it made Dean ecstatic to hear Nick get criticized about the slightly soggy crepes that had too much sugar from everyone except Gabriel. 

You could cut the tension with a knife sitting backstage waiting for the verdict. Nick was sitting across from them with this smile on his face that made Dean want to throttle him. Finally it became too much and Dean snapped at him, "What's that perfect little smile for? Did you lie and cheat your way into winning this too?"  
Nick just smiled viciously at him and quipped "I'd say Cassie over there is the one winning. Finally have dream boy with you again? What, did Dean here get tired of fucking Sammy and come crawling back to you?" 

"Don't you dare say a single fucking thing about my brother" Dean snarled.

"I'd don't know if that's possible, he's such a hot little piece of meat. I would really enjoy ruining that sweet ass of his." He was grinning now. 

Dean grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "I said, don't you dare fucking say another word about my brother or so help me I will break your goddamn nose you thieving piece of shit." 

"Dean!" Cas yelled. 

The door suddenly opened. "We're ready for you no-" The man standing there was frozen in shock. He obviously hadn't expected to see Dean pinning Nick to a wall. "Should I get security?" He asked.

Dean let go of Nick. "You are a disgusting piece of filth." He stormed out. 

"And to think I actually let you in my pants for that recipe." Castiel spat. 

"Does your precious little Dean know that?" Nick asked. His eyes widened when Cas didn't answer. "Oh, he doesn't, does he?" he laughed. "You just told him you got drunk, didn't you? You didn't let him know about all those other times either, did you? God Cassie, who knew you had so many _secrets?_ "

"It doesn't fucking matter, you still stole the recipe from me and got rich off of it!" Cas was straining to keep his voice down, he really didn't need Dean or anyone knowing the things they were hissing at each other. 

"And? The past is the past, Castiel. No matter what you say, I still care for you like a brother. You have Dean back, I'm happy for you." 

"Oh, really? I must have missed the part where you were being kind to him."

"Just because I'm happy for you doesn't mean I have to be nice to him." Nick shrugged. 

The glare Castiel was giving him was pure venom. So much so that Nick actually shrunk back a little bit. 

"Go crawl back into the hole you came from and die, Luci." And with that, he walked away. 

Nick sighed. He looked to the man standing in the doorway, who's mouth was still gaping. He handed him a fifty. "Let's just keep quiet about that particular little conversation, shall we?" He walked away.  
He didn't know the man had 483 twitter followers. Who could spread news. Fast. 

 

Two days later Dean was laying in bed with a sleeping Cas, still disbelieving that they'd won Iron Chef. Against fucking Lucifer. And apparently the guy who had heard their spat had tweeted about Cas' stolen recipe, and Lucifer had a few of his titles stripped from him once Castiel had confirmed it. 

Dean still felt like the universe was going to pull the rug out from under his feet, but after a few months he accepted that it was okay to be this happy. Sometimes it just happens.

**Author's Note:**

> *mixer- I'm not entirely sure what those things are called, they're the mechanical things that spin together the flour and ingredients and stuff. ugh, im not good at these things I usually use a spoon
> 
> *five- I'm pretty sure it's usually three, but let's just say there's five cus it's a special episode.


End file.
